Where Reliance Lies
by RadiantFire
Summary: Hiccup, Toothless and Snotlout are stranded on a hostile island when Hiccup saves Snotlout from a waterspout. It doesn’t take long for the Hiccup to recognise the residents, and know what they want: her. Hiccup and her friends need to get off the island, but Snotlout doesn’t feel like helping.
1. Snotlout Causes Trouble Again

Hiccup focused on the ocean below her, as Toothless focused on flying against the wind. Hiccup shivered as a sudden breeze sent a chill down her spine. Over the wind, Hiccup heard Snotlout complaining for the fifteenth time in the past two minutes, "I still don't understand why we're out here in this weather."

Hiccup scoffed, and answered, "We're out here because Johann hasn't arrived at Berk in less than a week. He was supposed to be here five days ago. We're just supposed to make sure he's okay. It's a search and rescue mission."

"Oh really?" asked Snotlout in a mocking tone, "Because I'm seeing a lot of searching, but I'm not seeing any form of rescuing whatsoever!"

Hiccup ignored Snotlout's last comment, "Right. My dad said that the ship should be heading south. So we're checking that direction first."

Snotlout laughed, "That's bogus. I say, we go south."

"Uh-huh." said Astro, "And if Hiccup said to go south?"

Snotlout stared for a moment, "Is that a trick question?"

Hiccup chuckled.

"Look, Hiccup." said Snotlout, "If this relationship is gonna work out, we have to learn to compromise. I say I'm going south, and that's where I'm going!" Snotlout turned Hookfang around, and both flew in the opposite direction.

Tuffnut turned to Ruffnut, "So, we're just gonna leave him?"

Ruffnut shrugged, "Works with me."

Hiccup sighed with relief, and smiled. Snotlout was gone. But then, her moment of joy was ruined by Astro, "Ahem?" Hiccup looked at Astro and read his expression. His expression said, "We both know that you have to go after him."

"Ugh." she groaned, "Fine. You guys search for a few more minutes. Astro will decide when you return to Berk! I'm going after Snotlout. And when I find him, I'm gonna slap him in the face."

Hiccup and Toothless turned and flew after the two.

Hiccup and Toothless quickly caught up with Snotlout and Hookfang. Ahead of them, was a massive waterspout. Hiccup shook her head, _This is bad. That muttonhead's gonna get himself killed._ "That waterspout is to big! We have to go in another direction!"

Snotlout heard her, and responded, "That's why I'm flying _around_ it! Duh!"

Snotlout and Hookfang veered to the left. But Hiccup noticed that he was risking too much, "You're getting too close!"

But it was too late. Snotlout and Hookfang spiralled out of control, and were pulled into the waterspout. Hiccup saw Snotlout being thrown off his dragon, screaming, "Help me! Hiccup! Help me! Please!"

Hiccup and Toothless flew into the waterspout after him. Toothless' paws found the boy's arms and held on tightly, careful not to lose grip. Toothless tried to escape the powerful wind, but before he could, Hiccup watched in horror as the wind tore the prosthetic tail apart. All three were pulled back into the vortex, and thrown out in an unknown direction. The last thing Hiccup remembered was crashing through barren tree branches the bark scratching her skin, and sliding across the rough, rocky ground.


	2. An Unfortunate Decrease in Numbers

Stoick walked up to Astro and the other teens, "Good. You're back. Johann just arrived a few minutes after you left."

"Ugh." scoffed Tuffnut, "Telling us sooner would've been nice."

Stoick glared at Tuffnut, who quickly noticed, "Nothing, Chief. That was... her!" he pointed at Ruffnut.

Stoick noticed that the number of teens had decreased, "Where's Hiccup. And where's Snotlout?"

Astro sighed, "Snotlout flew off course. Hiccup went after him."

Tuffnut dismounted from Belch's neck, "I said leave them." He noticed Stoick glaring at him again and pointed to Ruffnut, "Her again! I don't know what her deal is!" Ruffnut slapped him.

Stoick sighed.

Gobber gently nudged the chief on the shoulder, "Don't stress yourself, Chief. I'm sure she's fine. You know how hard it is to get that girl off her dragon."

"I hope you're right." said Stoick, "For Hiccup's sake."

Stoick looked at the horizon. Wishing the best for his daughter.


	3. Where Are We?

Hiccup opened her eyes and saw many barren trees reaching far above her. She felt pain all over. Hiccup sat up and looked at her arms. They were torn and scratched raw. She was bleeding in some places.

 _Where am I?_ Hiccup looked around. She was alone.

 **"Toothless?"** she called out, **"Toothless? Where are you Bud?"**

In the distance, she could hear her dragon's voice, **"Over here!"**

Hiccup followed the sound of the voice until she found him standing up from a sitting position. **"Toothless!"** She ran over and hugged her dragon, **"Are you okay?"**

Toothless nodded, **"Yeah. I'm fine. But I'm not sure if any of us can say the same for our muttonhead. I don't even know where he is."**

 **"What do we do? I don't recognise this landscape."**

Hiccup jumped at the sudden voice of Snotlout, coming from above. "Hey! You! Yeah, you! Down there!" Hiccup looked up and saw Snotlout, hanging by the back of his tunic from a branch. "How about you get me down from here?"

Hiccup aimed at the branch that Snotlout was hanging from. She meant to use her fire, but she accidentally used her lightning instead. After the unexpected flash and bang, She saw Snotlout lying on the ground in front of her. "You okay?"

Snotlout panted a few times before answering, "Go... suck... on... rocks..."

"Ya-a-a-a-ay!" exclaimed Hiccup sarcastically, "He's fine! **Lucky us.** "

Snotlout quickly got up and ran around, calling for his dragon. After a few moments of calling without any response, it was clear that Hookfang was nowhere to be found.

Hiccup walked up to Snotlout, "Don't worry. I'm sure he's fine. He must have found a place to wait out the storm. We'll look for him later. But for now, we have to find out where we are, and how to get out of here."

Hiccup detached Toothless' connecting rod from the remains of his prosthetic tail, and began to use her fire to repair it. The tail was nearly repaired. But Snotlout thought it was a good idea to give Hiccup a piece of his mind about the idea of abandoning his dragon.

He crept up on her, and aggressively grabbed her by the shoulders, yelling, "Gotcha!"

With a shriek of fright, Hiccup accidentally let a bolt of lightning emerge from her hands, sending the connecting rod out of her grasp. The rod slid across the ground, towards a large crack in the stone. Hiccup tried to get to the connecting rod, but it fell down the crack before she got close enough to grab it.

Hiccup glared at Snotlout.

Snotlout laughed, "I wish I could've seen the look on your face! Your reaction was too priceless!"

Hiccup stood up and stomped over to Snotlout, "Do you realise what you just did? That connecting rod was our only way of getting home!"

"So?" said Snotlout, "Just fly home yourself and get some help."

"You're such an idiot! I don't know which way home is! Even if I did, I don't even know where the hell we are! Because someone just had to fly away from the group! Someone just needed to prove that they're even more of a stupid troll than anyone ever thought!"

"You didn't have to follow me! As obvious as it is that you're into me!"

Hiccup groaned. She paused when she heard voices. She gestured to a nearby boulder and whispered, "Hide!"

Hiccup, Snotlout and Toothless hid behind the boulder.

Hiccup heard familiar voices, and listened to the conversation between them.

"I thought I heard someone." suspected the first voice.

"Someone was here." said the second voice, "See the footprints in the ground? Huh... those paw prints seem familiar."

Hiccup recognised the second voice. She carefully peered around the boulder as Savage and his companion walked away.

"I know where we are now." she whispered, "That was Savage. We're on Outcast Island."


	4. Lost on Outcast Island

The three castaways had to spend the night in a damp cave. When they awoke the next morning Hiccup paced the mouth of the cave to clear her head. _Okay. Okay. So we're stranded on Outcast Island. So what? It can't be that bad. Right? I mean it's not like they're gonna fine us the second we make a mistake._

Hiccup noticed Snotlout eating a handful of strange berries. "Snotlout, I'm not sure that's a good idea."

"Well I'm sure of something." replied Snotlout, "I'm pretty sure that you're not in charge of me. I don't care if you're the queen of the archipelago. Listening to you is the last thing I will ever want to do."

 _And you wonder why I hate you so much._ Hiccup thought to herself.

"Besides," added Snotlout, "We're gonna have to fight these guys at some point. And in order to be able to do that, we have to keep our strength up. Part of that is eating."

Hiccup turned to continued walking, "And you really think that we'll actually be able to fend off those Outcasts all on our own?"

Hiccup stopped when she heard Snotlout reply, "Abtholutely."

"What did you just say?"

Snotlout chuckled, "I thaid 'abtholutely,' Aye. Can you not underthtand our language anymore? Ith the dragon tongue too dominant for human languageth to be important? Hmm?"

Hiccup saw that Snotlout's tongue was swollen, "Raaagh! I told you not to eat those berries!"

"Why?" asked Snotlout, "Whath wrong?"

"Can you really not feel your tongue right now? It's freaking swollen!"

"Oh no! Don't look at me! I can't be theen like thith!"

"Ugh. Forget about your appearance. I'm surprisingly more worried about your health. Hand over my satchel. I might have something to help you."

"Thatchel?"

"O-o-o-ohoho-o-o no. Do _not_ tell me that you just left it behind."

"It can't be that big of a deal. Ith jutht a thatchel."

"No. It's a 'thatchel' with the Berk Crest on the front, and my initials above it. If those Outcasts find it, they'll know I'm here. And they'll send a search party after me."

"And thith concernth me, becauth...?"

"Because, there's a good chance they'll find you too. We'll both be caught, and we'll both become their prisoners. I'm not up to doing that again."

"Don't worry tho much. Everything'th fine. Trutht me. No one ith going to find that thatchel."

Unfortunately, Snotlout was far from right. At that very moment, Savage was holding Hiccup's satchel in his hands. Her initials clearly visible above the Berk Crest. "Alvin needs to see this. I'm sure he'll be very pleased."


	5. We Need to Find Them

Stoick stared at the horizon, begging the gods to let him see his daughter flying back to Berk. He had been for three days now. But there was no sign of her.

Stoick turned to Astro, "She's been gone for three days. Still no sign of her, her dragon or Snotlout and his dragon. I thought you said they were right behind you."

Astro looked to the horizon, "I thought they were... uh... Maybe they landed somewhere to wait out the storm?"

"What's that burning silhouette up there?" asked Gobber, pointing up at the clouds. Astro and Stoick looked in the direction that Gobber was pointing, and Saw Hookfang landing on the docks, looking terrified and traumatised.

Stoick reached out his hand, and gently pressed it against the red dragon's snout. Hookfang was instantly calm again.

"It's Hookfang!" said Fishlegs, "But where is Snotlout? And where are Hiccup and Toothless?"

Stoick turned to the group of teenagers, and Gobber, "Ready your dragons. We're going to look for them.


	6. Discovered

"Get down!" screamed an Outcast.

"Look out!" exclaimed another.

A wild Deadly Nadder was trapped in the Outcast's arena that they had built. He was only focused on escaping, but these humans kept blocking him or attacking him. He opened his mouth to throw another human away, but something caught him by his tail. He was lifted off the ground and thrown back into his cell.

Alvin the Treacherous angrily yelled at his tenth failure at training dragons. "How the hell am I going to get these no-good demons to do what I want if I can't even calm them down!"

"Sir!" exclaimed Savage. He quickly threw Hiccup's satchel to Alvin. As soon as Alvin held the satchel in his hands, he instantly smiled, "Well, well. If this isn't the Berk Crest! Heh heh. Is it my birthday?"

Savage gestured to the west, "We found it in the woods. Unless I'm wrong, those are Hiccup's initials, right there." He pointed at the two h's and three lines to the right of them.

Alvin's smile grew wider, "Search the island! Prepare a cell! We have a guest to prepare for!"

"And if she has companions, Sir?"

"Keep them alive. We could use them for leverage."

Meanwhile, Hiccup was hiding on a high ledge, overlooking the island's blacksmith shop, She used her dragon vision to search the shop for Outcasts. There was only one there. "Okay. We're gonna wait until the blacksmith leaves, then we'll get in there, and I'll make a new connecting rod for Toothless." She turned to her dragon, **"Just an hour or two, and we'll be out of here."**

 **"Good!"** exclaimed Toothless, **"Because I'm tired of hearing his complaining."**

Snotlout waked up to Hiccup as she stood up, "How long do I hath to hold my tongue in he'or? Ith dithguthting. I thaw Toothleth thpit in it."

Toothless smiled.

"Indeed he did." said Hiccup, "But, Night Fury saliva had _incredable_ healing properties."

Snotlout rolled his eyes, "But thtill. It tasteth like yak pieth!"


	7. Another Bad Time to Be Attacked

Stoick lead the teens and Gobber as they flew over the ocean, looking for any sign of the missing teens and the dragon.

"Alright!" he said, "We'll fan out from here. We'll meet again back at Berk at the end of the day!"

"Stoick!" exclaimed Astro, "I think we should stay together! We already lost Hiccup, Toothless and Snotlout! I don't want to risk losing each other now."

Gobber nodded towards Astro, "The boy has a point, Stoick. We could be easily separated in this storm.

Hookfang suddenly flew faster.

Fishlegs recognised this behaviour, "He's found his master's scent!"

"C'mon, big guy!" exclaimed Gobber, "Take us to your friend!"

The Dragon riders followed as Hookfang followed the scent toward Outcast Island.

Hiccup looked up at the sky. She could barely see the sun setting through the dense clouds. She was distracted by Snotlout endlessly babbling on and on about useless nonsense.

With an exaggerated sigh, Hiccup turned to Snotlout, "What, the hell, are, you, doing?"

Snotlout turned to Hiccup with a big smile on his face, "Enjoying my tongue again!"

"Well I'm glad someone is!" she turned to Toothless, **"Now I wish we waited until we got home to fix his tongue. The silence would be pleasant and helpful."**

Toothless looked at Snotlout, **"I agree. My ears are near pain."**

Suddenly, a Monstrous Nightmare ran out in front of Hiccup as she continued her journey to the blacksmith shop. Snotlout ran up to the dragon with open arms, "Hookfang!"

The Monstrous Nightmare turned to the boy, and shot fire at him, throwing him against a boulder.

Snotlout groaned in pain, "Not Hookfang!"

Toothless ran up to the Monstrous Nightmare, **"Oh! Attack my friends! Will ya? Well you're gonna have to get through me if you want to have at the girl next!"**

 **"Toothless!"** yelled Hiccup, **"No!"** She ran between the Night Fury and the Monstrous Nightmare. She extended her arm to the wild dragon, and looked away. Like she did with Toothless when she first gained his trust.

 **"What are you doing, Human?"** questioned the dragon.

Hiccup remained firm, **"This may be hard for you to believe, but I'm a friend. I care for dragons. I'm just as scared right now as you are. If you let me... I can help you."**

The dragon stepped back, **"You... you can speak... to dragons?"**

Hiccup nodded, and slowly extended her wings from her back.

But before the Monstrous Nightmare could do anything else, an arrow flew between them.

Hiccup turned and saw Outcasts running towards her.

She quickly turned to the wild dragon, **"You need to get out of here! Go!"**

The dragon did hesitate.

Hiccup turned to the Outcasts, ready to defend herself.


	8. The Argument

Hiccup prepared to shoot her fire at them. But her shot of fire was combined with her lightning. The blast sent a shock wave that made the Outcasts and the castaways falling over.

Hiccup quickly got up and followed her friends as they fled. She quickly turned to Toothless, **"You need to distract them. Make them lose us!"**

Toothless nodded and ran in another direction.

Hiccup and Snotlout hid behind a boulder as Toothless climbed a ledge, luring the Outcasts away.

Hiccup and Snotlout waited a few seconds before walking out of their hiding place. Hiccup was the first to speak, "Okay. Once Toothless comes back, we're gonna have another shot at getting inside."

"Who said 'we' are going to?" asked a very angry Snotlout, "Hiccup I have listened to you ever since we arrived here, and all that ever got us, is closer to being caught!"

"For someone who's supposedly listening to me, you've been doing a lot of ignoring me and getting us closer to being caught. They know we're here because _you_ were the one who left my satchel! And now they've found us, and they've seen my lightning powers. Now they want me even more!"

"Well, who brought the satchel to Outcast Island?"

"I didn't even know we were going to Outcast Island!"

"So. You're not prepared, and I get blamed."

"Well then, if you don't like my ideas, please, please, tell me one of yours."

Snotlout was silent.

Hiccup nodded, "Just as I suspected." She turned to Toothless, who had just returned from his quest. **"Hey, Toothless.** Look who's actually pulling their weight around here!"

Snotlout groaned in annoyance, "You are so annoying. Always trying to be the best! Always trying to be right all the time!"

"Me?"

"'Hiccup so smart! Hiccup so brave! She killed the Red Death! She trained out dragons! She has the scarred wing! She's such a girl!'"

"A girl? That's what this is all about? My gender?"

"No! It's everything the gender came with!"

"Well! Look around you, Snotlout. Because, as of right now! I am literally all you've got!"

"Oh! You really think I need you? Guess what! I don't! You know what? Screw this relationship! I'm done. We are over."

"We were never in a relationship to begin with, Shine Stein! I don't need you to save me! Go! Get killed by dragons for all I care!"

She shook her head as Snotlout walked away.

 **"What was that?"** asked Toothless.

Hiccup turned to her friend, **"A daily routine with Snotlout. What else could it possibly be?"**

 **"I'm just saying. It's not like you to be** ** _that_** **mad at somebody. You practically willed him to death."**

 **"Honestly, I've been hoping for that since I met him. He just cares for himself."**


	9. Back to Captivity

Fishlegs was beginning to lag behind the group as Meatlug was growing tired. He opened his mouth to ask for a quick break, when his eye caught something in the water.

Fishlegs called to Astro, "I think you should check this out." He pointed down at the object in the water.

Stormfly flew down and flicked the object out of the water with her tail. Astro caught it, and recognised it immediately, "A piece of Toothless' tail."

Gobber looked at the torn piece, "Toothless can't fly without it."

Stoick scanned the group, "Fly close to the water. They must be stranded somewhere down there."

Hiccup crawled through the bars that secured the blacksmith shop. But when Toothless tried to get in, he wasn't able to fit. Hiccup pointed around the corner, **"Go there. And stay hidden."**

Toothless walked to where he was pointed.

Hiccup began to search the shop, finding a metal rod that would make a suitable connecting rod. She began to burn it with her fire.

Toothless walked around the corner of the blacksmith shop, only to be tackled by a wild Gronckle, and sent falling with it into a deep, narrow gorge. Both dragons began to fight, after Toothless failed to reason with the dragon.

Hiccup was almost done make the connecting rod, she was just making final adjustments with a hammer. But as she brought the hammer back to slam it against the rod again, a strong hand grabbed the hammer and pulled it out of her hands.

Hiccup looked up and saw Savage, accompanied with two Outcast soldiers. Savage chuckled as he threw the hammer away, "What are we making."

Hiccup stammered as she quickly thought of something to say, "M-making... a gift! For Alvin! To... uh, thank him for his hospitality... oh gods."

Savage shook his head, "He'll accept it in person. Grab her!"

Hiccup tried to fend off the Outcast, but they quickly grabbed her by the arms, holding her hands so she wouldn't use her powers. Savage threw a bola and caught it on Hiccup's chest, preventing her from using her wings.

The two Outcasts held her off the ground by her arms, and carried her away.

Hiccup looked over her shoulder, hoping that they hadn't found Toothess. But she only saw some puddles of lava. Most likely caused by a Gronckle. Hiccup kept struggling to free herself as the Outcasts took her to their master.


	10. Hiccup Needs Help

Toothless wrestled with the Gronckle and avoided its lava until it ran out of shots. Toothless smiled, **"All out, huh? Well, I 'm not!"** he shot at the Gronckle twice.

The Gronckle flew out of the gorge.

Toothless tried to climb out of the gorge, but his claws couldn't cut stone. Only scratch it.

 **"Hiccup! Hiccup!"**

Unable to get a response, Toothless calmed himself down, and followed the scent of Snotlout.

Snotlout was at one of the beaches, and had just finished building a raft out of the wood ha salvaged from the trees. "You're not the only one in the archipelago who can come up with ideas, Hiccup!" With a laugh, Snotlout jumped onto the raft. At first, it seemed to be floating. "Yes! Snotlout! Snotlout! Oy! Oy... oy." The raft sank into the water, leaving Snotlout to swim back onto the beach, soaked to the bone.

Snotlout lay down in the sand, looking up at the clouds, "Good thing she and her dragon wasn't here to see that."

 **"Dead wrong about me not being here, Buddy."** said Toothless, who looked down at the boy.

Snotlout sighed and sat up, "Wherever you are, Hiccup, I still don't need you!"

He looked back at the forest for Hiccup. But she never came. Toothless seemed to be acting worried or panicked. Snotlout was confused until he remembered the satchel. "Hiccup needs my help!"

He followed as Toothless lead him back to the blacksmith shop.


	11. A Great Team

Snotlout kicked the barred doors of the shop open, and walked in, "Hiccup. Hiccup? Where are you? Stupid dragon. She's not even here." He looked at one of the corners of the shop, and saw a metal rod that looked similar to the connecting rod Hiccup lost in the woods. But it didn't look finished.

Snotlout heard footsteps behind him, and turned around, with just enough time to dodge an axe that was swung at him by the blacksmith. Snotlout used the rod to parry the axe's blows, and managed to kick the blacksmith into a pile of shields, one of the shields falling onto his head and knocking him out.

Another Outcast ran at Snotlout, armed with a mace. The Outcast disarmed him, sending the rod sliding near Toothless, who used a Plasma Blast to send it back to Snotlout. Snotlout grabbed the metal rod, hit the Outcast with it, and kicked him towards Toothless. Toothless headbutted the Outcast into one of the pillars that held up the roof, knocking him out.

Snotlout smiled as he left the blacksmith shop, "Well. Who knew we'd make such a great team? I might not give you back!"

Toothless growled at the last comment, **"Say that again and I lure more Outcasts towards us!"**

Snotlout couldn't understand dragons, but he knew that Toothless was threatening him, "Kidding."

Toothless stopped growling.

Both of them heard voices. They followed the sound to a cliff side path. Savage led two Outcasts as they held Hiccup by the arms and hands. Hiccup was still struggling to escape.

They could hear her demands to be released. But they knew that the Outcasts weren't even going to consider listening.

Snotlout gesture to a neighbouring path, "C'mon! Let's go save Hiccup."


	12. A Miraculous Change in the Odds

Savage briefly stopped the journey to ask Hiccup, "Stoick wouldn't send you here alone. Where are the others?"

Hiccup shook her head, "I'm the only one here. I was flying passed, but I got caught in a waterspout."

Savage chuckled, obviously not believing Hiccup, "And why didn't you just fly away?"

"My wing is injured, Savage! If I could fly, I'd be long gone by now!"

"Oh, don't you worry, Hiccup. Alvin will get it out of you. In fact. He'll enjoy it. But trust me. When he does, you'll wish you were never born."

As Savage turned around, the Outcasts began pulling Hiccup with them. Hiccup had now stopped trying to escape, accepting the fact that struggling was pointless. Snotlout had left her. Toothless was lost on the island. The others didn't even know where she was. This time, there was no way out.

... Or so she thought.

Hiccup heard a rumbling noise above her. She looked up and watched an avalanche of boulders completely block the path to the Outcast's base. The two Outcasts that were holding her quickly dragged her in the other direction.

Hiccup looked up and saw Toothless with Snotlout. They were trapping the Outcasts to help her escape.

Another avalanche blocked the other way.

Snotlout jumped down, landing on Savage and running toward on of the Outcasts that held Hiccup. He hit the one holding Hiccup's right arm. Hiccup seized the moment to use her fire and burn the other Outcast's arm.

After the Outcast jumped back in pain, Hiccup gave him a piece of her mind by scratching him with her claws. Accidentally drawing a little bit of blood. "Oops."

"Forget 'oops'!" said Snotlout, "Let's get out of here!"

"Snotlout! Behind you!"

Snotlout turned around and ran after Savage, surprisingly scaring the man and making him flee. As Snotlout chased after the Outcast, Hiccup put the connecting rod into place. Thankfully, she had made a new tail fan out of the few scraps of cloth she could find in her satchel before Snotlout left it. The tail was not ready.

She mounted up on her dragon's back and flew up to Snotlout, letting Toothless catch him with his claws, and saving him from the ambush that Savage had led him to.

Alvin ran to the edge of a cliff as Toothless flew the two Vikings away from the island. He angrily threw his axe at Hiccup, missing her by inches, and yelled, "Shoot 'em down!"

The Outcasts couldn't. The dragon was too far away.

Alvin calmed himself, but still crossly asked, "How does that ninety pound girl repeatedly defeat an entire horde of bloodthirsty savages?"

Alvin began to think. Hiccup was too tricky to catch in broad daylight, when there was no telling whether or not she was alone, with no way out. He had to lure her somewhere where there would be no help, and she'd be alone for sure. Along with her dragon.


	13. A Deeper Form of Alliance

Hiccup and Snotlout were both riding Toothless' back as they flew back to Berk, laughing at the fun they'd had defeating the Outcasts all on their own.

Hiccup looked back at Snotlout, "Do you know what we just did?"

"Yeah!" exclaimed a very excited Snotlout, "We really kicked ass!"

"Yes! And we did it together! I guess you were right!" said Hiccup, "We really can fight them off on our own!"

Snotlout laughed for a few moments, then Hiccup became somewhat serious, "Snotlout. I'm-"

"Hungry?"

"Heh heh. Yeah. Sure."

 **"Hey!"** called Toothless, **"You two done yet?"**

 **"Yes, Toothless."** said Hiccup, **"We're done."**

Snotlout squinted as he saw some movement in the clouds ahead, "Is that? It is! It's the others! We're saved!"

Hiccup roared to get the others' attention.

Everyone was quickly united.

Stoick was the first to speak, "Hiccup! You're okay!"

Hiccup nodded, "We all are! Well... apart from a few scratches and bruises."

Snotlout pushed Hiccup down so that he could be seen, "And we totally just defeated a whole army of Outcasts!"

Astro smiled, "What? You didn't!"

Hiccup sat up again, "No joke! We did!"

"We-e-e-ell!" exclaimed Gobber, "Why?"

"Snotlout pointed to Hiccup, "They wanted her."

Astro chuckled "Well, it's a good thing you're all okay."

The group of riders flew back to Berk. Snotlout telling the story on the way. Hiccup did have to correct him a few times.


End file.
